A massively multiplayer game (“MMP”) is a computer game played by a large number of users through a communications network, which can be a local area network (e.g., Ethernet), a medium-area network (e.g., an intranet), or a wide-area network (e.g., the Internet). In addition, the communications network can be a wireless network, a cellular network or any other system which facilitates the transmission of data. In MMPs, humans and their avatars within the game (“players”) are free to interact with other players as well as autonomous “non-player characters” which inhabit and are part of the game. Early examples of MMPs include games such as Ultima Online, EverQuest, and CrossGate.
Most MMPs are fantasy role-playing games (“RPGs”) which take place within a mythical or mystical world. Most MMPs appear timeless, in that from the player's perspective they have no beginning and no end. New players can join a game in progress at any time, and do not need to wait for the start of a new game. In addition, many MMPs do not even define an absolute game endpoint, making the end of a game a logical impossibility. Thus, once a game has started, it can continue indefinitely. The players of that MMP are thereby involved in a continuing storyline akin to life within the real world. MMPs allow players to develop their avatars, form personal relationships with other players, and to enjoy social interaction through the reality of the game.
In order to make MMPs more immersive for their players, MMP creators constantly strive to provide a richer and more complete sensory interaction. To that end, MMP creators have developed graphics and multimedia content that takes advantage of ever-improving consumer graphics and multimedia hardware. However, because many graphics and multimedia files are often very large relative to other informational content such as text, transmitting these files from a server to a client may require significant bandwidth and time. Clients who do not have sufficient hardware, bandwidth or time may not wish to receive such large files unnecessarily.
Accordingly, new methods are needed to improve the efficiency with which players receive content.